Happy Anniversary
by Cheeya
Summary: The third part of the Karen and Shane series. Uber Xena fanfiction. Alt.


Happy Anniversary By Cheeya  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended. Sex/Language: this story contains scenes of sex between two women. If this offends you, if you're too young or if it's illegal where you are, please don't read any further. Thanks: To LB. For letting me come back to see how Karen and Shane are doing. g Bard's Note: This is the sequel to 'Predestination or Free Will' and 'Be My Valentine' Comments/Constructive criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com  
  
"Honey, could you just... Yeah, like that. Thanks." Karen focused her zoom lens and grinned as her partner struck a pose. She took a moment to let her green eyes roam, starting at Shane's booted feet and finishing at the top of her dark head. "You, my little genius, are damn gorgeous."  
  
Shane wandered over and wrapped her arms around her partner's compact body from behind, hugging her close and resting her chin on Karen's shoulder. "Thanks. Hey, was this the best idea or what?" she smiled. They were standing at the top of the hill, looking out over a beautiful view of their valley. Far below, their cabin sat, half hidden in the tall pines and surrounded by wild flowers.  
  
"It's wonderful up here," Karen replied, turning her head a little and looking into Shane's pale, blue eyes. "But it's even more wonderful because you're with me."  
  
The taller woman nibbled her partner's ear. "I love you, Karen," she whispered. "You're my heart and soul."  
  
Turning in Shane's arms, the blonde smiled up at her. "I'm glad that hasn't changed, now that we're a year married," she replied.  
  
They kissed slowly, exploring each other with a lazy passion that melted away into a long hug. "That will never change," Shane finally murmured. "I'll love you for eternity."  
  
After a long moment, they clasped hands and headed back down the mountain. It was Valentine's Day, a week before their first wedding anniversary and they were spending a special weekend alone up at their cabin in the woods. "I have a surprise for you," Karen said as she hopped over a small rock.  
  
"Yeah?" Shane replied curiously. "What is it?"  
  
The blonde giggled and bumped her partner's shoulder playfully. "Now, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you what it was, would it?"  
  
"I guess not," the tall woman replied, making a little face. "But you know it's gonna drive me nuts until you give it to me."  
  
"I know." Karen grinned wickedly. "But believe me..." She stopped and kissed Shane on the lips, running her tongue seductively over them. "It's worth the wait."  
  
Shane made a little sound halfway between a moan and a squeak. "It is?"  
  
Karen purred softly. "Definitely."  
  
They clasped hands again and continued down the path, laughing softly.  
  
**  
  
It was dark outside but soft candlelight illuminated the interior of the small cabin. Sitting cross-legged on the sheepskin rug in front of the fire, Karen and Shane nibbled on a plate of poached salmon and steamed vegetables each, washed down with a good white wine. "This is great," Shane smiled as she popped a bean into her mouth and chewed.  
  
Karen nudged a bit of salmon and cauliflower together. "Thanks. I like this stuff a lot." She chewed the bite and swallowed, taking a sip of wine and enjoying the chilled sharpness of it. "Reminds me of home, actually."  
  
"Yeah?" Shane didn't push any further. Karen didn't like to talk about her life back in Dallas and it was a rare thing for her to bring it up like this.  
  
"Yeah," the blonde replied. "My mom is a bit of a health freak and she cooks this stuff all the time. I remember when I was at the academy..." Karen stopped suddenly and her green eyes fell to thoroughly examine her plate.  
  
"It's ok," Shane said softly, reaching out a hand and gently rubbing her partner's thigh.  
  
"No, it's not," Karen replied. "You're my partner and I want to share everything with you. I've been trying to open up about my life back home but it really hurts, Shane."  
  
The dark woman nodded. "I know, Sweetheart. I'm willing to give you all the time you need. Do you want to tell me about the academy?"  
  
The blonde sidled closer and leaned against Shane's side. "It's silly really. My mom used to insist on making me lunch every day. I told her over and over again that there were eating facilities there but she wouldn't take no for an answer." A small smile shaped her lips. "She used to tell me that it would save me money but I never ate what she gave me. It was always wholemeal toast or rye bread with some kind of healthy filling. There was a dog that used to roam around the place and I'd always give it to him." Karen giggled a little. "My friends used to tease me and say that he was the healthiest dog around."  
  
Shane chuckled softly. "Do you miss that?"  
  
"What?" Karen asked, looking into her partner's blue eyes. "The academy?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Not... really. I... I thought that being a police officer was what I really wanted to do but now..." She shrugged. "I'm twenty-seven years old and I've only found happiness since I've met you, Shane."  
  
Their eyes met and held. Shane nodded, understanding completely. "Me too," she replied. "I've only just realised something."  
  
"What's that?" the blonde asked.  
  
"If I did nothing for the rest of my life, I'd be proud to say that I'm married to you."  
  
Karen's breath caught and she just gazed at her beautiful partner. Then she smiled. "I think it's time for your surprise."  
  
Shane's eyes widened as a lazy grin lit her face. "What do you need me to do?" she asked.  
  
"I need you to open the bottle of champagne that's in the fridge and pour two glasses while I get your surprise ready." The blonde kissed Shane's nose and got up before disappearing into the bedroom.  
  
Shane did as she was instructed and returned to the rug with an ice bucket full of a bottle of champagne and two glasses. The fire was hot so she slipped out of her shirt, leaving on a light, cotton tank top. "Don't be too long, Sweetheart," she called. "This champagne is chilled perfectly."  
  
"I'm ready," came a voice from the bedroom and Shane did a double take as her partner stepped out into the living room, dressed only in a red, silk teddy and matching lace panties.  
  
Shane swallowed, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Oh. My. God."  
  
Karen smiled. "Like what you see?"  
  
"God, yes!" The dark woman got up on her knees for a closer look. "Karry, you look beautiful and sexy and... Damn!"  
  
Taking a couple of steps toward her lover, Karen paused at the fireplace, knowing the fire would bathe her skin in a golden light. "Take off your clothes," she said softly.  
  
For a moment, Shane just blinked but then her hands moved to her jeans. She unbuttoned the fly and slipped them off over her long legs. Then she lifted her tank top off over her head and removed her socks, leaving her sitting on the rug in her bra and panties.  
  
Karen nodded approvingly. "Lean back on your hands and close your eyes. Keep them closed no matter what, ok?" The dark woman nodded and did as she was told. For a moment, Karen just let her eyes caress her partner's body from the profile of her beautiful face, down the column of her throat to her lace restricted breasts then along the flat muscular surface of her stomach and down her long legs. Then she picked up one of the glasses of champagne. "Keep your eyes closed," she whispered as she straddled Shane's hips. Karen smiled as her partner's throat moved in a deep swallow and kissed it, feeling it move again. Then she slowly tipped the glass and let the champagne run down the dark woman's chest and onto her stomach. The muscles there contracted, reacting to the chilled liquid and Shane chuckled softly.  
  
The fire danced in the hearth, crackling gently and breaking the heavy silence of the room and illuminating Karen's lips and tongue as they slowly made their way down her lover's body, removing every trace of champagne. Shane moaned softly, her body arching into the feather-light touches. "Oh... Yes..." Her breathing grew ragged as her bra was suddenly removed and those soft lips closed over her right nipple. She felt the cool pressure of her lover's silk teddy against her stomach and it aroused her more than she'd ever thought possible.  
  
Karen was throbbing with arousal. "Lie back," she whispered and waited for Shane to let her back press against the warm sheepskin rug. She leaned forward and rubbed her body against her lover's, loving the growl that came from the dark woman's throat. Shane eyes suddenly opened and her arms reached out to surround her lover and pull her closer. Despite her plan, Karen found that she couldn't resist the touch. She didn't object when her teddy and panties were removed and Shane rolled them over, quickly shirking her own underwear.  
  
They reached for each other, sliding their fingers into hot, wet places that begged for contact and moving together in a slow, grinding rhythm. Gasps and moans filled the quiet of the small cabin as their sweat-dampened bodies began to move faster and more urgently. Shane wrapped one leg around her lover's waist and lifted her hips to meet each thrust of Karen's fingers, pressing her own deeper inside the blonde as she did so. They bucked against each other... moaning... kissing... biting gently... until their bodies released on passion filled cries of ecstasy.  
  
Then they lay quietly together, indulging in gentle strokes of their hands and languorous kissing, interspersed with whispers of love and commitment. "I know I'm a little early but... Happy Anniversary, Baby," Karen whispered as she snuggled closer to Shane's warm body.  
  
"Happy Anniversary," the dark woman replied with a smile before reaching a long arm out and grabbing her bag from which she retrieved a narrow, wrapped parcel. "I love you, Karen."  
  
With a grin of delight, the blonde pulled open the wrapping and opened the box inside. "Oh Shane..." she whispered. "It's beautiful."  
  
It was a gold charm bracelet of exquisite quality and craftsmanship and, twinkling in the light from their fire, was a gold heart, delicately engraved with the word 'Forever'. "Open the charm," Shane said softly, watching as Karen carefully pulled the two halves apart. The blonde laughed as she realised that there was something inside. It was a tiny picture of the two of them at the carnival they'd visited at Christmas.  
  
"I love it! Thank you so much!" Karen exclaimed. "Now it's time for you to open your present," she said, getting up and padding, naked, into the bedroom. Shane waited until her lover returned with a large box. "I had someone deliver it. It came up when you were in the shower before dinner."  
  
"Wow," Shane grinned. "What is it?"  
  
"Open it."  
  
The dark woman pulled the red ribbon off the box and opened it, surprised when she heard a little whine but delighted when a little puppy looked back at her. "You got me a puppy?" she asked excitedly as she lifted it out of the box.  
  
"Well, you said you wanted one," Karen replied, laughing as the little Labrador climbed all over her lover and tried to very enthusiastically clean her face. The puppy's tail was wagging so hard that its entire body was wiggling but the blonde realised that, had Shane had a tail, her body would have probably been doing the exact same thing now. "What are you going to call her?" she asked.  
  
"I think I'll call her Gabrielle, after that cute, blonde sidekick on Xena."  
  
"Good enough," Karen laughed. "Well, Gabrielle," she said, stroking the puppy's soft fur. "Welcome to the family."  
  
Shane reached out and pulled Karen to her for a kiss and then deposited the puppy back in the box so she could show her wife just how much she appreciated her.  
  
Over and over again.  
  
The End. 


End file.
